During many metal working operations, it is desirable to flush the interface between a cutting tool and the workpiece with fluid, e.g. a coolant, to avoid damage to the cutting tool and to the workpiece as a result of high temperatures generated at this interface and to clear chips that may become tangled at this interface.
If multiple tool holders are used, for example, in the context of a gang style tool block, it can become expensive to provide coolant for each of the tool holders. Improvements are desirable.